Unhealthy
by kiiroiyuuri
Summary: Now, my sweet Wolfram, what must we play?


This story is unbetaed, so forgive me for any grammar errors or typos. I've been trying to minimalized it though.

This is for my love affair, sardonxy. Happy belated birthday honey! xD

Warning: Yaoi. AU.

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine.

* * *

It has not been half year when I met him for the first time. Five months nineteen days to be exactly.

My mind was and is full with him since then. The blond with emerald eyes who was just transferred to my college. Supposedly, he was those we called genius. Who want to take law classes in 14? Well, Wolfram von Bielfed would.

And I was attracted to him. Not by his name, not by his money, even his pretty good looking face just had a little to do with this unhealthy attraction. No, even though I loved to touch his baby doll porcelain face and kiss his plum full lips, all of his many attractiveness, I was attracted to the naivety he still hold. His innocence. He was fierce, or else he would not stand on this cruel college world, but still pure and untainted.

It is been exactly five months since I started to follow him everywhere. But I have not gained his attention yet. I must be subtly to watch my Sunshine. As long as and as far as I could, I would follow him and take a note of him. And that lead me to what he likes, what he dislikes, his relation with his brothers and mother. What he usually eat for breakfast and lunch. Where he likes to spend time, what kind of movie, music, or books that he enjoyed. I've known about him that far. As far as a good friend would be. But he still not knew about me. Yeah, I was pretty coward and enjoyed to watch my Sun from far.

I wondered what kind of feeling is this. For this obsession was far beyond curiosity and far from what a person would do to befriend with others. When I asked my friend vaguely about this, he said that I was kinda obsessed- like I was in mad love with this person.

This was unhealthy obsession, I knew.

He was 14 and I was 20. He was off limit and so illegal for me.

But I could not, would not, never ever let him go from my crazy obsession.

I really liked his naivety. One of his traits that had brought us closer.

You know, I never really liked this law class before. Yeah, it was my major but I never really loved it. My brother was forcing me to attend this major. As result, we were on not talking term and I had chosen a university that was farthest and just came home once a year. Okay, that was another thing. Now, the professor decided to let us do some project together by the end of class. And here was I. With the boy I had been obsessed.

"Why don't we discuss it in my apartment? It'll be more cozy there than library." I suggested to him. The little Wolfram quickly agreed as he was producing more sweat caused by the summer's high temperature. Now, kiddies, did you not listen to your mommy to not follow stranger? I smiled deviously at my thought. _Then maybe… maybe…_, I thought, _it means that I was not a stranger for him_. There was a satisfied feeling in my chest as that statement came to me even he just acknowledged my existence.

As we arrived, he took my apartment before muttering, "Nice." I smiled to him and told him to sit at the couch while I turn on the AC. Soon we were indulged with our paper and argued over it. For the 14 almost 15 years old, he surely did not act like his age. It was as if we were at the same age. "Hey, Wolfram, what do you want to play?" I asked as I served him a green tea and snacks, like a good host. His forehead had this crinkle caused by his disapproval. "We do the project first. It's more important than playing."

_Really, is that even normal for kids? _I shook my head softly and trying to hide my amusement. But it did not pass from his brilliant green eyes. He glared at me. It made me smile wider to see his blazing eyes, so lively. "And yes, it IS normal for people at my age with a good responsibility!" He snapped at me, made me swelled even more. "Okay, study first, play later." I said dismissively. _Yeah, wonder what we will play later._

After three hours we busied ourselves with the project and playing games, his brother called him to go home already. I overheard him said that he would home in 20 minutes. He flipped his phone and shoved his books to his bag and said bye to me.

"Wolfram!" I called for him before he put his shoes on. "You have not touched the tea! Drink it already, brat!" He pouted at me for calling him names. "It's rude of you, o my little guest."

Even though he was scowled angrily at me, he still drank it till the last drop. "I'm not so fond of tea. Next time give me juice or Sprite, something like that!"

"Shut it, you must not pickie about it." I retorted. He stuck out his tongue childishly to me before drank some of the tea I have made. Made me wonder what else his tongue could do to me.

Patience, I told myself.

In a few seconds, the sleep would bring him to me. And yes, before he could reach his shoes, his steps were not so grace anymore for he began to stumble a bit. "Wha-" He stumbled to the wall nearest to keep him standing on the ground. "Yuu… ri…?" I smiled at him, not knowing how twisted my smile was. So twisted from the one I usually put on the daily basis. "Yes, Wolfram?"

He still resisted the drugs, as expected from my Wolfram. Fierce as always, but also so innocent. "Sleep, my little Wolfram." I commanded him softly. Slowly, he slumped down and muttered with all his strength he had before the sleepiness caught him. "You… bast…."

As the pills in his vein lulled him to the dream land, I caressed his cheek. Soft. So soft and pure like his naivety. I pulled him to my arms, carrying him like a princess, like my only prized thing.

I wondered, how could this boy obsessed me like this? To do this thing, this unhealthy desire. At this point, Murata's title as a crazy man should be mine. I laughed at the thought.

Now, my sweet Wolfram, what must we play?


End file.
